Devices are known in which the packaging means are held on one and the same holding-and-centering unit (puck) throughout the entire transport from the package inlet to the package outlet. In such devices, the holding-and-centering units only release the packages at the package outlet. From there, the holding-and-centering units are moved back to the package inlet on a puck return transport line.
Furthermore, printing systems or printing stations are known for printing containers using digital, electric print heads working on the inkjet principle. In known printing systems or printing machines, multiple treatment or printing positions, each holding a container to be printed, are formed on a transport element that is driven to rotate about a vertical axis. The containers are printed on using electronically controllable, digital print heads working on the inkjet principle.
Methods are also known for labeling packages, in particular containers or bottles, with labels that, for example, are first printed on-site, i.e. directly before application to the packages, using suitable printing methods, for example using digital print heads. These can be individual labels or roll labels. Printing can then take place, for example, with advertising messages, product marks, and/or product names, and with the necessary and required notices and information. The printed labels are applied to the packages with labeling machines of conventional design.
Peel-off labels are also known. Such labels include multilayer labels comprising a carrier label that is attached to the packages with a high adhesion strength, and at least one detachable part label printed with a part decoration. This is held on the carrier label with a reduced adhesion strength and covers only a reduced surface region of the carrier label. The respective part label can, for example, be detached by a purchaser or consumer of the product filled in the packages, and offers for example the potential for actions promoting sales, such as promotional actions, and/or event-related or event-oriented activities or promotions. For this the part labels can, for example, be applied to the packages in the form of peel-off lottery numbers and/or collection labels that can then be affixed to albums, game cards, etc.
The size, shape and decoration of these known peel-off labels are restricted to the respective promotion. Changes, in particular, to the part decoration of the detachable or peel-off part labels, are possible only with a relatively long lead time. As a result, in practice, it is not possible to react quickly and flexibly to current events, for example to sporting events and/or results, by changing the part decoration of the detachable part label quickly and flexibly.
Another disadvantage of known peel-off labels is that the respective quantity and event-oriented information content of the labels must be planned far in advance.